


【授权翻译】恶魔与他

by Snoherkayta



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2020-10-26 02:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snoherkayta/pseuds/Snoherkayta
Summary: 史蒂夫找到了他想要的东西，他一定会得到他的。他是否有男朋友？是否和自己有同样的感觉？他们几乎都没怎么说过话？这些通通都不重要——巴基·巴恩斯是他的，他的肉体，他的灵魂，他的心，最终都是会属于自己。巴基只想过自己舒适的小日子，不想和这个恶魔有半点牵连。而史蒂夫显然不会让他如愿。尽管巴基的身心都已经被史蒂夫搞得天翻地覆了，但他不肯妥协，让恶魔轻易地得逞。





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 附上原文 Monster and the man 地址：  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386471/chapters/19212559
> 
> 记得给原作者留下kudos

“你绝对猜不到我今天看到了谁……”  
巴基朝他男朋友翻了个白眼，绕过他然后重重地瘫倒在沙发上。  
“谁？”巴基屏住呼吸，但其实他并不怎么在乎答案，他刚刚值完12个小时班，实在没什么心思玩猜谜游戏了。  
“托尼·斯塔克。”  
巴基极其缓慢地点了点头，对他来说，看到托尼·斯塔克并不是什么大不了的事。那家伙几乎每天都在城市上空飞来飞去，看到他的人比没看到的多吧。  
“哦，真抱歉——每天能看到美国队长已经让你神魂颠倒了，对不对？”  
布洛克也睡倒在沙发上，用膝盖敲了敲着巴基的；看到巴基实在提不起来什么兴趣，布洛克有些失望。巴基的手滑到着他的脖子上并捏了捏，“抱歉，布洛克，今天实在太累了，而且我不是每天都能见到史蒂夫，他每周只去看佩吉两次。”  
“明白了，你叫他史蒂夫。并且以防你忘了，我还在等着拿到他的亲笔签名呢。”布洛克抱怨着，膝盖又敲了敲了巴基的。  
“我在工作，我不能就那么停下然后去找他要签名。”  
布洛克一直撅着嘴，直到他的下嘴唇都撅起来，露出一副可怜兮兮的傻样。  
“好吧，下次他来的时候我会问他的。”  
布洛克非常开心，他吻了一下巴奇的脸颊。语气轻快的说：“我又有一个收藏了。”  
他最珍贵的东西是美国队长的签名笔记本，他甚至晚上把它放在枕头下面。巴基不知道那上面美国队长签名的确切数量，但他肯定布洛克自己签了一些。  
“爱你。”布洛克语气轻快，而巴基为了不让他失望，心情沉重地重复了一遍“爱你”。  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
巴基很爱他的工作，即使有些地方不那么尽如人意：拆洗脏兮兮的床单和某位患者去世时阴沉的气氛肯定不是亮点。但其余时间巴基都爱他的工作。这里的每一个患者都有过精彩的生活，并且总是迫不及待地向巴基展示。他们给巴基看照片，尤其骄傲地把子女与孙子们的展示给他；患者们也都很有礼貌，与他打招呼时总是伴随着愉快的微笑或充满感激的早安。但布洛克总是对巴基的这份工作颇有微词*，他实在不知道巴基怎么能在一栋笼罩着死亡阴影的大楼里做这份工作。但是巴基却恰恰相反，他认为那里充满生机，人们去世的同时也是继续活下去，因为有巴基记得他们的一部分，他们的故事和历史那一部分。

佩吉是巴基最喜欢的病患之一，她总是微笑着告诉他活着的每一天有多么美好。虽然她经常忘记她们的谈话内容，但是巴基对此表现得很镇定，并在她混乱时理解和安抚她。  
史蒂夫是在离开冰层几个月后开始他的探望的。一开始他就发现这很困难，因为每一次聊天都要从头开始。巴基总是发现史蒂夫站在走廊里咬着自己的手关节，眼中闪烁着泪光；而一个理解的微笑或者捏捏他的肩膀总能阻止他过于消沉。（译者注：因为佩吉记忆混乱，总是忘记谈话内容）

史蒂夫上一次的探望极其艰难，佩吉不停地询问他关于她的丈夫,而据说她的丈夫在几年前就去世了，而当史蒂夫试图告诉她这一事实时她变得歇斯底里，推开他并且尖叫着她不想见到他。巴基从被疯狂折磨过的史蒂夫那接管了这个，说服佩吉并让她再次平静下来，于是佩吉在一瞬间清醒过来并且认出了史蒂夫，也认出了巴基。  
史蒂夫离开了病房，但他也没走多远，就在医院走廊里。Bucky小心翼翼地靠近史蒂夫，惊动一个复仇者可不是什么明智之举。他头上的金发因为之前沮丧的抓挠支棱起来，那两团的位置让他看起来像是长了恶魔的角。  
史蒂夫顺着眼角的余光瞥见了巴基,然后向他眨了眨带着水光的眼睛。  
“我没事。”他含混不清地说。  
“我知道这有点儿难接受。她…她有时会告诉我一些关于你的事，还有，还有战时的事。”  
史蒂夫吸了吸鼻子，直挺挺地把背倚靠在墙上:“是吗？比如什么？”  
巴基也和史蒂夫一样靠在墙上  
“比如那次单独的营救行动；扑向手榴弹；用旗杆比所有训练中的人都聪明。”  
巴基望着史蒂夫的脸上重新浮现的笑容，直到他把头往后一仰，咯咯地笑了起来。  
“听起来并不久远...我试着和她谈论战争时期发生的事时，她对一切都一片空白，就像是没有丝毫记忆。”  
巴基点点头表示理解。  
“记忆有时很可笑，有时候只是碎片，却总是让人很混乱并且感觉堵塞。”  
“当我得知她还活着的时候…我，我很高兴我好歹不是一个人”  
“你才不是，你现在有复仇者联盟，依然有小佩，还有她告诉我的关于你们的记忆，所以我也与你有关了。”  
那些话脱口而出而巴基担心它们听起来很怪异，特别是当史蒂夫开始目不转睛地盯着他看的时候。  
“我的意思是…有人关心你，爱你的。”  
史蒂夫的眉毛扬起，而巴基开始考虑自己跳出窗外是否是个好主意。  
“那你爱我吗?”  
巴基此时满脸通红，尴尬地挠了挠头，用比平时更高调的声线笑起来，“不，呃，我不是这个意思，我就是想让你感觉好点，但我让自己看起来像个白痴...”  
“这两者你都做到了...”  
寻呼机嗡嗡作响将他从这种尴尬而又有点羞耻的气氛中拯救了出来。他被要求去在地板下插入一根套管。巴基冲着这个要求皱了皱鼻子，这是工作的另一个令人讨厌的方面，尽量最大限度地利用自己的坚韧*。  
“我得走了。” 他说，不再倚靠着墙。他感觉到史蒂夫从头到尾一直盯着他，在这种注视下变得通红的不只是他的脸。

————————————————————————————————————————  
从那以后他就没和史蒂夫说过话，他们在走廊相遇时给对方一个微笑，有时会长久的对视，但交流则是零；直到巴基拿着一张纸和一支笔站在他面前。  
“呃...我男朋友是你的超级粉丝……”  
史蒂夫拿起弹簧笔,说到:“你的‘男性朋友’还是...‘你的男朋友'?”  
第二次的问询伴随着他竖起的耳朵和嘲弄的意味。  
“不，是我真正的男朋友。”  
戏谑的表情从史蒂夫脸上迅速地垮掉了，他用刺耳的力度潦草签写然后把纸推到巴基的胸口。  
“他要是有本事就该自己来*。”  
巴基吓了一跳，史蒂夫浑身散发着冰冷的气息。“呃，他知道你在这......想让我找你要签名好久了。”  
“你和他在一起多久了?”  
巴基睁大眼睛看着他，声音低得像是在对自己说话:“几年了。”  
史蒂夫紧抿着双唇防止什么奇怪的词汇冲出去。  
“你们在哪里相遇的?”  
巴基一直保守着那天的秘密，那一天以布洛克救了他为结局，但是他不喜欢回忆这个故事的开头和中间部分。“他们在湖边相遇”至少不是个谎言，他和Brock确实是在湖边相遇的，而巴基也只是让这故事听起来比事实上更浪漫。湖边发生了可怕的事故而布洛克成了他的英雄。  
“一见钟情?”  
不，从来就不是，他那时根本全身心地专注于能够再次呼吸，让自己远离死亡线。  
“呃，我不知道我是否相信真的有一见钟情”Bucky轻声说道，试图转移这紧张的审问。  
“我相信一见钟情。”史蒂夫突然说道，“但它也有问题：如果对方没有感觉怎么办，或者他们感觉到了却推开彼此呢?”  
在这个12小时的轮班中，这种话题显得有点太过于深入了。  
“我想你能看见它是怎样的，看它是否会发展...”  
史蒂夫放声大笑，“如果你已经等得太久了呢...如果没有时间让你等待和观察呢。”  
巴基完全不知道史蒂夫想让他说什么，他耸耸肩却感到空气中的压迫感。

“看，这就是我和你男朋友的区别，我没有时间去回避，我有勇气去做点什么，而不是在那里等来等去。”  
史蒂夫突兀地转身，向走廊大步冲去，同时用毫无必要的大力推开门。  
“搞什么鬼。”巴基嘟囔着。他从胸口拿起那张纸看看史蒂夫写了什么。

“问问你自己。”


	2. 【授翻】恶魔与他 第一章·第二部分

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #rape预警#
> 
> #迷奸预警#

巴基还是没有给布洛克带回史蒂夫的签名，他决定撕一个史蒂夫在探访薄上的签名给他。布洛克委屈的嘴唇撅的上面都能挂起一个小油壶了。又嘟嘟囔囔的说:“他可是最好的复仇者了..”  
巴基好笑地摇了摇头，说:“你又没见过他，你怎能知道他是最好的复仇者”  
布洛克戳了戳巴基，巴基打开了他伸过来的手。  
“好吧，聪明先生, 我没有见过他本人，只在电视上见过他，我只是觉得他在电视上看起来都样子真的很迷人。”  
巴基腹诽:“是了，他是很迷人，除了你问他要签名的时候。”  
布洛克打着哈欠，向巴基伸手发出邀请，说:“我们去睡觉吧，宝贝儿。”巴基被他牵着上了床。布洛克一挨到床就困的睡着了。随后响起了呼噜声，巴基拿枕头堵住耳朵，抱怨了句:“我靠。”  
巴基努力的不去想史蒂夫和他那双充满怒气的眼睛，以及整件事情的经过。巴基又想，是我的错，史蒂夫是来看望佩吉的，又不是来做客的，我不应该在这个时候问他要签名  
后面的日子里，巴基尽可能的避开和史蒂夫见面的场合。  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

当巴基轮班结束，看见站在疗养院门口的史蒂夫时候，他就知道，避开他是不可能的了。  
他假装没有看到史蒂夫，尽可能快地走过他，内心祈祷史蒂夫没有注意到自己。  
巴基快速走到自己的车上，插上钥匙，想发动车的时候，车发出噼里啪啦的声音，可怜地喘息着，然后就熄火了。  
“这他妈的是在开玩笑吧”他愤怒的用手锤了锤方向盘。值完班的他已经筋疲力尽了，实在没有什么精力去修这个破车了。  
突然，有人敲了一下他的窗户，巴基调整了一下心情，摇下车窗。  
“出什么事了吗？”他一直竭力避开的那个人，现在就和他隔着一块玻璃，那双关切的眼睛注视着他。  
“这破车启动不了了。”  
史蒂夫闻言打开车门检查，巴基下了车，紧紧抓住他的头发，嘴里不知念叨着什么，反正不是啥好话。  
“车有什么问题?”  
“蓄电池没电了...你有跨接电线吗？”（用以连接两辆汽车的电池从而发动其中一辆没电的汽车）  
史蒂夫摇了摇头表示无可奈何了。  
巴基绕着他的车转了几圈，泄愤似的踢了踢轮胎。他实在不想这会儿修这个破车了，他现在只想回家，吃着垃圾食品，然后在沙发上昏睡过去。  
“这样吧，上我的车，我们去买点电线”  
巴基点点头，也只有这个办法了。  
他一直在考虑在家里找一张空床。  
“谢谢。”巴基有点害羞向史蒂夫道谢。  
史蒂夫伸出手拍了拍他的肩膀，说:“没事儿。”  
史蒂夫的车是辆旧甲壳虫，车把上油漆剥落的地方还有铁锈。巴基有点惊讶。史蒂夫看出了他的心思。解释说:“我喜欢，不怎么引人注意的东西...”  
这是形容它的一种方式，巴基默默的想，但更好的说法是应该是古老吧。  
史蒂夫发动汽车，和巴基一起离开了养老院。  
巴基不知道为什么，坐在史蒂夫旁边让他感觉到很压抑，他感受到了史蒂夫身上散发出来的强大气场。  
史蒂夫好像是一个热源，嘴角不知道为什么挂着一丝怪异的微笑。  
“对不起，我不应该对你发火。”  
巴基摆了摆手，说:“不不不，是我不对，我不应该你要签名，你不是以美国队长的身份来的...我的要求有点过分。”  
史蒂夫了看他好久才缓缓的点了点头。  
“值班很辛苦吧!”  
在一阵沉默之后，史蒂夫开口问道。  
巴基耸了耸肩说：“对啊，真是难熬的一天啊，幸亏今天是星期五...”  
史蒂夫微笑着，然后向后座看去，开口问道“你是可以把我看做是一个威士忌酒商...”  
巴基顺着他的目光，发现后车座上有一个小琥珀瓶子。  
“你怎么知道我爱喝酒?”  
史蒂夫耸耸肩，又摆了摆下巴示意巴基去拿瓶子。  
“这是索尔给我的酒...人类的酒精对我不起什么作用，所以他让我试试这个。”  
巴基拧开盖子，试探性地闻了闻，但是闻起来和普通饮料也没什么不同。  
“想尝就尝一点吧。”巴基瞪着眼睛，看着手里的这个小瓶子，想知道他的肝脏能不能受得了索尔家乡的酒。  
“我喝了会死吗?”史蒂夫笑着着摇了摇头，说：“不会的，我觉得这酒的味道会让你感觉很好。”巴基觉得史蒂夫的笑容有点古怪，但是他还是打开了盖子。巴基想，这一周太难熬了，而且车里的气氛让他觉得非常压抑，他应该放纵一把。

他慢慢地清醒过来，大脑混沌而且放空。空气闻起来很清新，像是松柏；后背倚靠的感觉是松软而温暖的。他沉重的眼皮挣扎了一番，尔后一个房间映入眼帘。他眨眼好几次并发现自己毫无回忆，这让他感到惊恐——手腕被束缚住并让他无法离开这张床。他在一个陌生房间里的的一张床上。手铐几乎将他镶嵌在床上，并且当他向下看去时，对这个视角上自己的躯体感到不适——所有的衣服都不见了，他是完全赤裸并且被绑在床上的。

“嗨？”他试探地喊了一声，同时不太确定他真的想听见回应。

房间很温暖，一股挥之不去的木与烟的味道从门缝下方旋转上升，能看见树枝的那扇窗户上留有树枝刮痕。他在一个被隔绝的地方，赤身裸体并且被绑住。他绞尽脑汁试图记起点什么事情，导致了现在的状况。

“噢，你醒了……”  
史蒂夫微笑*着走进来，手里拿着一杯水。巴基试图通过将两条腿交叠以维护自己最后的尊严；毕竟虽然他的手腕被铐住，但他的脚踝还没有。

“这他妈是什么鬼！”他厌恶地发出嘘声。

史蒂夫为巴基试图藏起他自己而轻笑。“没这个必要，在帮你变得一丝不挂时我已经什么都看过了。”

“史蒂夫，松开我……这并不好笑。”

他听着巴基的话点点头，“我知道。这里有些水……”  
他不想要什么水，他只想离开这，弄清楚到底发生了什么。而史蒂夫看懂了他脸上的困惑。  
“喝点水，然后我们可以谈谈。”

巴基接过了水。他认为史蒂夫已经足够仁慈了，而他最好不要真的惹恼他。他尽可能地直起身子，史蒂夫托着他的后颈帮他喝到杯子里的水。  
“是因为之前的事情……因为我找你要签名吗？听着我很抱歉好吗——”

“不是签名的事。”史蒂夫缓缓地说，他坐在床的边缘然后专注地望着他。  
巴基晃动链条发出叮当声，尽可能让自己看起来镇定，“那有关什么？”  
“等着吧。”史蒂夫说着，露出一个让他紧张不安的微笑。

他心如雷鸣，感觉像要跳出他的胸腔，并且推挤他的肋骨。然而这不像是恐惧；他不知道这到底是什么，但他剧烈地颤抖起来。他猛然生出一个念头*，模糊地驱使他看向床头的空玻璃杯。

“你给我加了什么？”  
史蒂夫顺着巴基的视线望去，然后骄傲地咧开嘴，“我自己的小发明……索尔带回来的东西可太棒了。”

“什么？”巴基努力发声，脑袋更加昏沉沉的。

“就只是，放松，让它发挥作用。”

他根本不知道在心如擂鼓时他该如何放松，他的皮肤伴随着刺痒剧烈收缩，他颤栗着，头向后倒向枕头。  
“你认为我足够辣吗？”史蒂夫问。  
巴基想说不，他认为史蒂夫是个彻头彻尾的疯子，但他在大脑的挣扎后喘息着说出了一个是的。而他刚说完这句话，脑海里真的闪过一种美妙的感觉。  
指尖在他的皮肤上游走，将刺痛远远抛之脑后。他的呼吸紧紧跟随史蒂夫来回游走的手掌。  
“这感觉好吗？”  
他想尖叫着说不是，从我身上滚开，但取而代之的是他深呼吸着说了另一个是的，眼睛在一阵强烈的晕眩袭击他的大脑时转动起来。  
嘴唇接触到了他的皮肤，落下一个个郑重的吻，每一个都痴迷沉醉，让他喘息着扭动。这感觉不应该如此之好，但当嘴唇开始吮吸他的乳头时他开始呻吟，浑身发抖。

“你喜欢这样？哈？”

他甚至都不想与那声音斗争了；迅速赞成然后瑟瑟发抖。

一条舌头亢奋地在他的皮肤上划出线，他的脖颈和他都痛快地大声呻吟，于事无补。他的皮肤仿佛在燃烧，唯有爱抚可以让他平静下来。  
当嘴唇来到他的脸上时他别过头，不让史蒂夫接触他的嘴唇。  
他听见来自他身上低沉的质问，“你想要我吻你吗？”  
这次他的脑海里没有混战，答案是不，并且当他说出口时他的大脑沉浸在愉悦中。  
上方的声音低声咆哮，对这个答案感到不满。“好吧。”他咬了下去。  
牙齿向下噬咬他的身体，点燃了刺痛与寒意。他的双腿被温暖的双手拉开，灼热的呼吸喷洒在他胀痛的老二上。

“你喜欢我摸你的身体吗？”

当他肯定时另一股暖流开始扩散，是的他的身体开始对那些触碰作出回应，并且觉得完全不够。他的腿被推上去而膝盖弯曲，脚平放在床垫上，他被轻轻推起来，灼热的鼻息不再停留在他的老二上，而是向下，正对着他的洞。

“真美。”那声音赞叹道，“你喜欢他吻你这个地方吗？”  
巴基的大脑又开始为这个问题纠结，他不知道这个声音的主人更倾向什么回答，这一瞬间他甚至记不清他自己的名字。  
“他没有。”他深呼吸，然后立刻被脑海中分离的情绪奖赏了，他的潜意识似乎知道谁是“他”。  
指甲刮蹭过他翕张的洞，他的整个身体颤抖着，绝望地震颤着。  
“那是他的损失……真敏感。”那声音说，紧随其后的触碰促使巴基咬着嘴唇发出呻吟，“感觉很好吧？”  
他的“是”伴随着冲刷着他大脑的快意与后穴的一阵抽动。他哭了出来，对此感到手足无措。玩弄着他的身体的舌头用力地下压，然后轻巧弹动。他的整个身体震动着，呻吟声毫无控制和遮掩地从他的唇瓣中倾泻而出。  
他的老二被包裹住了，在皮肤与浅沟里戳弄着，直到他的脑海中一团乱麻。他在乞求，啜泣，抽搐着想要释放。那条舌头离开, 更加强烈的快感占据了他的身体。一根手指转动着进出着他的身体。他的呻吟声变得更大，更加剧烈，直到他们无法再感应到自己。  
“拜托，拜托，求你……”他像念咒语一般地向那个占据了他的脑海和身体的“神”乞求。那条舌头加入了深入探索着的手指，贪婪地舔舐着穴口的边缘，而他的老二被人大力握住，缓缓地套弄。他完全可以感觉到自己有多湿了，有大量液体争先恐后地涌出他的身体。所有的动作都漫长得如同折磨，他被渴求和快感逼疯了。他甚至不仅是在恳求。他的内啡肽或许超标并且让他无法动弹，无法回应，他能做的不过就是张着嘴躺在床上——当他的身体将他推向极限。每一次他快到达巅峰时，那些动作就会停下，等到他的精力回到身体里，然后重新开始。汗水浸湿了他的躯体，然后落在床单上留下蜿蜒的水痕，被快感生生点燃。


	3. 【授翻】恶魔与他 1-3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警：rape情节，迷奸情节

一根手指抽了出去，那根舌头停下了那样的包裹，但一只手仍然持续爱抚着。

“你要到了？” 那个声音粗喘着问。

一个绝望的yes滚动出他的喉咙并激发了强烈的快感，他开始高潮且太过亢奋，以至于眼前一片黑暗，那种皮肤上敏感的刺痛转移向到了他的鸡巴上，他在高潮后剧烈喘息，并且模糊地意识到精液飞溅在身上，而那个男人则在这时发出甜蜜的嘟囔声。快感来得过于猛烈，几乎让他的心跳停止；肌肉过度用力地挤压，以补偿他的心跳。

“你喜欢这样？”

他说了声“是”，更多的液体从他的鸡巴里流出来滴到胸口。

“是你有过最好的？”  
他的回答为他赢得了又一阵亢奋，而那个人回给他一个笑容。

“他有让你感觉这么爽过吗？”  
再一次地，他的大脑开始纠结于这个“他”，但他的潜意识似乎有答案。  
“不，他没有过。”他尝试着说，胸膛仍然起伏着。  
他顺着自己的肉体向下看去，眼睛紧盯着那个对着他的老二报以微笑的男人。他靠了过来，舌头舔舐着巴基刚才高潮停止的部位。巴基在那一瞬间呜咽起来，这男人不可思议，并且仿佛在品尝最美味的东西一般，爱抚舔舐他的身体。他享受这种品尝，在他舔舐与用手掌摩挲他的肌肉时发出轻哼。

“你想看着我将你拆吃入腹？“

yes，yes，yes尖叫声在他的脑海里回荡，而他的老二无力地尝试着释放出了更多，更多刚才被终止的高潮部分，伴随着一阵心满意足的颤栗。  
床移动了，男人靠得更近了，侧身躺下且以手撑头。他的大脑不再给他提供任何线索，依旧是过载的状态，他所知道的一切都是这个男人想让他所感觉到的。他给了他从未有过的愉快的感觉。

蓝眼睛专注地打量着他，他的手指再次开始爱抚他的身体，沿着那条轨迹向上到他的脸颊，沿着他的下巴抚摸到嘴唇。男人的身体靠上他的，尝试着和他紧紧相贴，但巴基在一瞬间转过身去了，拒绝接触；当他用余光瞥向男人时发现他看起来很愉悦，手掌向下移覆上巴基的臀部*。他又硬了，而男人开始了令人折磨的、缓慢的爱抚，一刻也没有将目光从巴基的脸上移开。

“想再要一次吗？“他戏谑。

巴基呻吟着yes，眼睑颤动着并且重新聚焦在那双一刻不离的眼睛上。它们如此深邃，瞳仁震动着，几乎完全暴露出他野兽的一面。他分开双唇，呼吸着巴基竭力吸入的空气。

”你喜欢我吸你的老二吗？“

他在又一阵愉悦的震颤中中呻吟、啜泣着，当挣扎着想夺回自己身体的控制权时，他哭着吼出的yes几乎穿透天花板。男人又靠上来，用自己的脑袋挡在他和天花板之间，坚定地对上他的视线。  
”这次我想看着你高潮时的脸*。”

巴基大喘着气回答好的，不明白他为什么困扰，这根本就不是个问题。他的腿在发颤，他渴求着的臀抬了起来以求加快进度。男人笑了，继续着他的动作并且放松了对他的控制。巴基的呻吟变得有些哀戚，并且感觉到眼眶中泪水的温度。

“拜托。”他向望着他的，漆黑的深渊祈求着，深渊的皮肤紧皱起来，形成一个微笑。

“漂亮。”他惬意地呓语，“太美了。”

速度加快了，没有停顿并且将巴基推到尖叫的边缘，随之而来的是男人在他耳边的喘息。

“你喜欢这个吗？”  
在他回应时又是一次高潮，几乎直接撕裂了他；他感受到被延长的、有力的影响在冲撞。

“我摸你的感觉比‘他’更好？”  
他收紧喉咙吼出一个‘yes’作为回答，有些什么疼痛的东西被拖拽出他的胸膛。他那燃烧的瞳孔淌出泪水，那人俯身一一吻去。那双漆黑的瞳仁如同死灰复燃，呈现出耀眼的蓝。

“你爱他吗？“  
他的大脑开始博弈，在真相和谎言之间他选择喘着气说“不”。

被奖励的愉悦感和与在胸腔中的疼痛开始搏斗。他刚才承认了一些事情，一些他甚至从没向自己承认的事。他从未爱过“他”。

“好，这很好。”那声音像是松了口气。  
巴基并没有分享那种感受，自我厌恶的感觉像针刺一般蔓延着。男人继续擦拭着他肆意的泪水。  
“没事的……”  
巴基摇头，短促地尖叫着“不”，突如其来的快感促使他咬紧了牙关，“停下来，我不想再感觉‘好’了。”

男人嘘声制止了他。他将手指探入他的头发，这让他的头皮感到刺疼。  
“我想要你。”男人说道，“让我拥有你…”

他的思维开始一场战争，不知该给出什么样的答案，他不知道……他分开唇瓣但是什么也没说。男人专注地看着他，为巴基的沉默感到沮丧。这问题可太过宽泛了，他甚至无法理解其中的来龙去脉。

“你想让我干你吗？”  
他硬挺的鸡巴弹跳了一下，一个“yes”在他可以思考之前就冲出了他的嘴唇。在男人脸上扩大的笑容如此盲目，他的轻笑声完全在喉头滚动。

那条舌头重新开始亲吻、舔咬、游荡，并且几分钟前的犹豫和绝望都消失在了愉悦的声响中——那种强烈刺激的呻吟。  
当厚重的压力在内部推动时，巴基的眼珠向上翻去，呼吸断断续续。他感觉被填满了，被磨蹭过的地方带起一阵电流，在他的体内燃起火花。

“太贪心了。你的身体可以吞下全部。“那声音喘息。

巴基重重的地点头，在他的身体被那抽插点燃之时抽咽。

“喜欢我的大家伙吗？”  
另一个“yes”迷失在他的脑海里，坠入愉悦感。

“喜欢我操你吗？”  
他无话可说了，但当他点头时，一阵白光击中他的大脑。

他又开始念叨着“拜托”，嘶哑并且绝望但男人回应了他，快速撞击着他的臀部。当他俯身吻他时，巴基在一瞬间动了动。男人咆哮着，牙齿下移向巴基的耳朵，并在离开之前试探地舔舐着那上面的咬痕。

“想让我操进来吗？”  
Yes，答案是惊天动地*的yes，但他控制好了自己的喘息，开始了最后一轮的愉悦。他的脑袋，他的前列腺，他的鸡巴都在齐声高歌。

男人的唇间出现一阵嘟囔，速度慢了下来并且绝望地呼吸。但巴基仍然是晕乎乎的。整个世界都坠入黑暗，而他高兴地签署了这场交易。

“你再也不是他的了，你是我的了…“  
在完全失去意识前，他听到的是自己的声音，但他被喜悦冲昏了头脑，而后睡眠窃走了他。  
-Chapter 1 · End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：  
原文是：“This time I wanna see your face when you come.” 直译成我想在你高潮时看着你的脸有点…尴尬。


	4. 【授翻】恶魔与他-Chapter2 完结

“你想要我停下吗？”

巴基呜咽着，那句回答让他羞耻到无以复加。他男朋友就在楼上睡觉，这是错误的，想要发泄欲望也是错误的。

“这是错的。”他喘息着说。

“嘘，我会让你感到快乐，好忘记今天发生的一切。”

他低头去吻过巴基的皮肤，满意地哼了几声。他的肌肤在亲吻下颤栗，如一位渴水的旅人般禁不住大口喘息。

“巴基，我不会让你久等。”

他恨自己如释重负，恨自己听完史蒂夫的话竟觉得愉悦。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯带着暖意的唇瓣把他裹住，不断吮吸舔弄着乳珠，同时把一根手指伸入穴口。他阴茎猛地向上一挺，挣脱过被吮吸红透的乳尖，把性器捅进史蒂夫的双唇里。每次手指完全没进穴道时，他会同时松开巴基的阴茎，每次性器插到喉咙底时，手指又会突然抽出。

巴基咬住他的手腕，以免呻吟得太大声被察觉到。他近乎绝望地用牙齿抵住软肉，被席卷而来的欲望彻底征服。他想要乞求，同史蒂夫哭诉，但他不想冒着被禁止缄默的风险，而且即使把手臂抵上唇边，他的呻吟听起来也太过明显。

当史蒂夫终把他推向高潮时，他的手臂从嘴里垂落，头部后仰，攀至顶峰的呻吟终于停止了。

史蒂夫的快感不断攀升，巴基掰开两腿方便他阴茎的插入。当他几乎耗尽体力时，史蒂夫的阳具以极慢的速度朝内部推进，他的眼睛盯紧巴基的面部神情，试图揣摩再拆解入腹。

脚步引得巴基嗡嗡作响的大脑停转，他支起手肘，听到楼上的哈欠声瞬间清醒过来。

“巴基，你还好吗？”朗姆洛嘟囔着问他。

“不要做了。”巴基压低声音，试图让思绪再次恢复运转，但在史蒂夫还按着他做的时候显然不可能做到。他很确信史蒂夫完全不在乎他们会不会发现，甚至还会在内心偷笑。

巴基猛推史蒂夫一把，但他笑得更灿烂了，甚至继续任着阴茎往前顶弄。

“嘿，你在哪里？”

他的神智有些模糊，不满地耸拉着面容盯上史蒂夫。巴基随着他的操弄逐渐变得兴奋，史蒂夫转转双眼，再放慢一些，以便他的大脑能够处理复杂言语。

“我在……去喝水。”

最后一字因史蒂夫的猛然冲撞而变得微弱，他恍惚从地板上抬起头来迎接第二次的性高潮。巴基发出阵阵呻吟，无力去掩盖只好把手掌放在唇前压低声音。史蒂夫盯紧他的模样，洋洋得意地露出微笑，便再次停止了操入的动作。

“你还好吗，宝贝？”

他翻过几下白眼，皮肤炙热到近乎滚烫，性器也是极想释放，它在巴基和史蒂夫连接的体内冲撞着。史蒂夫挪开他的手掌，再洋洋得意地冲他挑眉。

“没事，嗯，快回床上去了…很快。”

史蒂夫如此沉浸在他的回答里，他用手捂住巴基的嘴来遮盖快感的哭喊。

“好的，宝贝，别去太久……。”

朗姆洛犹豫着是否该听从巴基的话。史蒂夫则再次硬在巴基嘴里，他在朗姆洛看不到的地方操着他，而巴基的身体还在止不住地颤抖。他心里存有内疚、厌恶，但史蒂夫强迫他们远离，直到他只能触碰史蒂夫和被操熟的自己。史蒂夫的面庞看上去野性十足，下颌收紧，夹杂黑色的眼眸坚定注视上巴基。

楼梯嘎吱地发出声音，地板也传出被踩踏后的低声闷响，巴基知道朗姆洛已回房里去了。

史蒂夫抓上那根被忽略的阴茎，它随着体内的深捣跟着上下移动，负罪感被情欲的浪潮彻底压倒，巴基又高潮了。史蒂夫在他高潮时闷哼几声，毫不吝啬地射出精液灌满后穴，再和巴基交换过一个吻，他没有回应，但也并未转过头去或推开他。反而巴基让史蒂夫的舌身在嘴里搅动，好尝过彼此的津液。史蒂夫因亲密交缠而禁不住兴奋，他用舌尖舔舐上巴基炽热的双唇，阴茎仍在他的体内抽插。

当高潮的余温褪去，史蒂夫靠在他身侧听巴基啜泣几声，他的自我厌恶感让如潮水般淹没，他欺骗了楼上熟睡的忠诚男友。巴基把史蒂夫在身体上描画的手指一扔，他不想再做他的画布了。

“我恨你。”巴基喘息着朝史蒂夫喊过一声，但他更恨自己。这次跟酒精无关，他让史蒂夫掌控身体，并如此享受坠入欢愉的海洋，连触碰夺走意识的手段都欣然接受。

“甩掉他。”史蒂夫坚定地说。

巴基摇摇头，眼泪不禁夺眶而出。“不……”

“如果你不甩掉他，他会受伤的。”

这是一句威胁，还是史蒂夫在陈述一个显而易见的事实，当朗姆洛发现他的所作所为，就连心都会碎成几瓣的。

“操。”巴基深深喘息着，狂怒掠过他的面容。“滚出去，现在滚出去！”

史蒂夫缓慢起身穿上牛仔裤，再撩撩他的发丝。“我会再来看你的。”

“史蒂夫，离我远点！”

他止住步伐，回头胁迫性地添了一句。“不…我找到了我想要的，就会把他变成我的所有物。”他离去了，只留门上铰链在空中晃荡。

巴基跪在厨房的地板上哭泣，最后他思绪都清醒了，便边抽泣边钻进淋浴里，去洗净身上沾染的史蒂夫的气味。

-Chapter 2· End-


End file.
